


Move Along

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [47]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, Post - Fullmetal Alchemist the movie: Conqueror of Shamballa, Stream of Consciousness, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she can do is move along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move Along

Part of her knew it would be this way.

She couldn't remember a time when it wasn't.

In their trio, she was the one who was always left behind, the one who always waited for them to return. That was why, when Edward decided to return to the other world, she knew Alphonse had gone with him, even before she was told.

Winry also knew how love worked.

She knew sometimes it lasted and sometimes it hurt. And, other times, there was no chance to experience it at all.

It's just the way life is.

The way _her_ life is, always moving on without her.

All she can do now is move along with it, in hopes of making it through another day.


End file.
